


yield for pedestrians —

by bondofoblivion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, First Meetings, He literally walks into a stop sign, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sora walks into a stop sign, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondofoblivion/pseuds/bondofoblivion
Summary: Sora was stunning as he stared down at his phone while walking on the opposite side of the street from Roxas, whose own skateboard had skidded to a stop at having noticed him. And while Roxas was  experiencing a plethora of stimuli from his environment, (Sora was in his environment — that counted) it seemed as if the brunet wasn’t as aware of his surroundings.





	yield for pedestrians —

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes, this fic serves a dual purpose, I saw a prompt for Character A and Character B meet when Character A sees Character B walk into a street sign and Sora fits the bill, plus it's my friend's birthday! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Xi! This fic is dedicated to you. I haven't known you super long, but you've already been a positive influence in my life so I hope you have / had a great day!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bondofoblivion) or in the comments!

        The first time Roxas saw Sora, he was completely enraptured by the other man’s ethereal beauty. The curve of his mouth was raised up in a smile, a flash of white teeth showing as an airy laugh parted his lips, and his dark hair was both messy and controlled by what Roxas could only assume was a combination of gel and merciless cowlicks. A bronze sheen covered his skin, and Roxas wasn’t sure how he hadn’t fainted on the spot from the mere sight of toned arms revealed by a startlingly snug tank top or from the image that Sora’s equally muscular calves brought to mind. 

         _God, he wouldn’t mind having those legs wrapped around his waist._

         Sora was stunning as he stared down at his phone while walking on the opposite side of the street from Roxas, whose own skateboard had skidded to a stop at having noticed him. And while Roxas wasexperiencing a plethora of stimuli from his environment, ( _Sora was in his environment — that counts_ ) it seemed as if the brunet wasn’t as aware of his surroundings. 

         Admittedly, shouting, “Hey!” in an attempt to get Sora’s attention before the other man walked directly into a stop sign wasn’t Roxas’s smartest move. He caught the his attention, but instead of stopping in his tracks, Sora kept walking and only turned his head towards Roxas’s direction. The brunet’s phone fell from his hands when he met the metal pole, the device crashing against the sidewalk. Roxas would be incredibly surprised it escaped the collision unscathed.

         “Shit,” Roxas cursed as he hopped on his skateboard and crossed the street. When he reached Sora, he noticed the other man had his head drooped, but he wasn’t frowning. In fact, he was smiling and laughing under his breath. Roxas winced when he spotted Sora’s phone, screen cracked as it rested on the sidewalk near the brunet’s feet.

         Sora obviously heard Roxas’s approach because not a moment later, he said, “You were trying to warn me about that, weren’t you?” Roxas crouched and retrieved Sora’s phone, feeling a little guilty about inadvertently causing Sora to drop it in the first place. When he stood back up, Sora was still smiling and Roxas would be lying if he said his mouth didn’t go a little dry at the sight. If Sora was attractive from afar, he was drop dead gorgeous up close. 

         _Roxas, keep the gay panic to a minimum or you will never forgive yourself._

         While he was well aware his response was a beat too late, Roxas forced himself to speak. “Yeah — sorry about that,” He managed, offering Sora the phone.

         Sora accepted the device. The pout that pulled at the corners of his mouth as he inspected the damage had Roxas’s heart racing. He swallowed hard, not knowing how much more this he could take when the expression disappeared, turning into a grin as Sora’s attention descended upon Roxas for the first time.

         _Was it possible to die from cardiac arrest from seeing what had to be the most attractive man on this planet?_

         “Thanks for trying,” Sora said, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand, a sheepish smile overtaking his features. "I definitely would have put my eye out or something —,” He added, clearly a little embarrassed. Then, he held the phone up for Roxas to examine. “But the good thing is that this guy’s no worse for wear.— I can still use it!” 

         Roxas tore his gaze from Sora if only to assess the damage himself, ready to offer to pay for the repairs because it was technically his fault. Soon enough, he determined Sora was more right than wrong with his assessment. While the screen was indeed cracked, Sora’s lock screen was clearly visible. Therefore, the picture of Sora and his friends on the beach that served as Sora’s background where said brunet was one hundred percent shirtless was also clearly visible.

         Roxas’s breath caught in his throat, but he didn’t even have the presence of mind to be humiliated when his voice cracked as he replied, “A destroyed phone and an eye out? That— would have been a crying shame.”

         Sora arched a brow his head titled ever so slightly before he broke out into a laugh, an infectious grin overtaking his features. “Oh, _crying_ shame!” Sora exclaimed, “That’s amazing! Why didn’t I think of that?”

         It didn’t take Roxas long to put together the fact that calling putting an eye out a crying shame was a particularly cringe-worthy pun.“Oh my god,” Roxas replied, laughing even as covered his face with his hand. “This is the most humiliating moment of my life.”

         “I literally just ran into a stop sign,” Sora countered, pocketing his phone. “And there’s plenty more where that came from.”

         _This is your chance, Roxas. Don’t blow it._

         His inner voice was right. The two could part ways now and never see each other again or Roxas could use Sora’s words as an opening. Then, Roxas was asking the gorgeous guy standing in front of him out for coffee despite not even knowing his name yet.

         “Maybe you could tell me a few of those —,” Roxas suggested, “over coffee?” He could feel the heat rushing up his neck at how hopeful his voice sounded. Even as he was trying to force the flush from his features, he was anticipating being rejected, because what kind of person would go out with a guy who just caused him an expensive phone repair.

         Needless to say, Roxas was little surprised when Sora said, “What about ice cream instead?” He felt his mouth fall slightly agape, which he slammed shut with a forceful clack, mirroring the way Sora titled his head earlier. As he look at Sora, he noticed the brunet was smiling, even as a soft laugh escaped him. “They have this really cool place on campus,” He continued, “with these ice cream bars that remind me a lot of home.”

         “You don’t mean —,” Roxas said, “sea salt ice cream?”

         “Yeah!” Sora confirmed. “You’ve heard of it? I don’t get to indulge a lot because I’m on the lacrosse team, but —,” He trailed off, rocking back on his heels a moment. He ducked his head, again flashing a sheepish smile in Roxas’s direction. “Is it weird to say it makes me feel like I’m on the beach?”

         “Really?” Roxas asked, “I’ve never been — but I can tell you that you will never have to ask me to take you out to get sea salt ice cream.” Admittedly, that was a little forward, but he laughed it off, shrugging his shoulders as he continued, “I actually worked there when I was a freshman. Ole Scrooge himself told me, ‘ _Roxas, you’re here all the time, might as well get paid for it._ ’ — Let’s go!” Roxas said, gesturing down the street as he began walking, Sora following beside him.

         “So your name’s Roxas?” Sora said, even as he kept pace with the blond.

         Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. Sora took a step or two before turning back to him, the smile pulling at the curve of his mouth falling ever so slightly. “I take it back —,” Roxas said, “This is the most humiliating moment of my life.”

         Sora’s smile bloomed back to life at that, and Roxas found himself laughing at himself even as walked forward, intent on continuing their journey to the ice cream shop.

         “I’ll take that as a yes!” Sora replied. “And I’m Sora — it’s really nice to meet you, Roxas.”

* * *

         “Bullshit, there is no way that’s true,” Axel said, shaking his head when Roxas finished explaining how and Sora met. “I know I went off to university at Radiant Garden, but there’s no way you became that much of an a dumbass in my absence.”

         “Call him and ask him,” Roxas offered, gesturing to Axel.

         “I fucking will.” Axel said, pulling his phone from out of his pocket. He pulled up Sora’s contact and pressed dial, placing the call on speaker. It rang twice before Sora answered.

         “Hey, Axel! What’s —,” Sora began, only to be cut off by Axel.

         “Yo, Sora! Quick question!”Axel interjected, “So, I was talking to Saix about you and Roxas…” He trailed off. Roxas arched a brow, but remained quiet. “How was it you guys met again?”

         “Oh —,” Sora said, hesitating, “Actually, the way we met is a little embarrassing.”

         “C’mon, Sora —,” Axel prodded, “It can’t be that bad.”

         “I —,” Sora paused, then sighed. “I might have ran into a stop sign —.”

         “Goddamn it —,” Axel cursed, ending the call without awaiting Sora’s response.

         “Told ya —,” Roxas replied, a smirk pulling at his features.

        "Shut up."


End file.
